Kazzak the Supreme
Kazzak the Supreme is a powerful elite doomguard commander.Lands of Conflict, pg. 40.Monster Guide, pg. 167. Once commanding the forces of the Burning Legion on the world of Azeroth, Kazzak was responsible for the reopening of the Dark Portal, and has since relocated to Outland, where he commands the Legion's armies there against all who would oppose them. Biography Also known as Kil'jaeden's Right HandAlliance Player's Guide, pg. 174. and Lord of the Doomguard demons, Kazzak was one of Archimonde's most trusted lieutenants during the Third War. Archimonde left his blade, the Warblade of Archimonde, in Kazzak's hands. Kazzak wields it in deference to his commander, often holding the weapon aloft and shouting “For Archimonde!” as a battle cry when entering combat.Monster Guide, pg. 182. After his master's defeat Kazzak pulled back. He and his forces then occupied a ravaged area in the Blasted Lands known as the Tainted Scar. He lived in a tower hidden in the poisonous fog.Lands of Conflict, pg. 41. Kazzak was a mighty demon with great power, but he lacked independent initiative. Trapped within the Tainted Scar, he was completely cut off from contact with any other demonic forces on Azeroth. Even if such personages — such as Balnazzar — became aware of his presence, they would likely avoid contact for fear of Kazzak's power. Lord Kazzak's main goal — indeed, his only goal — was to reopen the Dark Portal and return to Draenor, now the shattered realm of Outland. It was unknown if he had the intent to serve Illidan or raise an army to fight the night elf betrayer. Two years after the founding of Durotar, with the future in peril, a relic of the past had also surfaced, radiating renewed energy. This relic had enabled Lord Kazzak to activate the current Dark Portal, thereby reopening the gateway to the shattered realm of Outland. With the portal now opened, Lord Kazzak was seen departing through the Dark Portal. In his stead he left his minion, Highlord Kruul, to sow fear and confusion among the defenders. Accompanied by a host of infernals, Kruul was seen near a number of major cities in Azeroth. Once Lord Kazzak passed through back to Outland, he was promoted to Doom Lord Kazzak and set up his throne on top of Throne of Kil'jaeden, a mountain in the Hellfire Peninsula, which he protects to this day. Unlike many demon leaders, who tend to stay behind the lines and direct their minions against a foe, Lord Kazzak loves nothing more than to wade right into the heat of battle. There, he shatters formations with his shadow storm ability while laying waste to individual heroes with his mighty greatsword. As the battle enters its most critical phase, he flies into a rage, reveling in an orgy of destruction. Quotes Spawn: * * Aggro: * * Mark: * * Killing a player: * * * Wipe: * Death: * Media Video References de:Lord Kazzak es:Kazzak the Supreme fr:Seigneur funeste Kazzak Kategooria:Doomlords Kategooria:Burning Legion Kategooria:Lore characters Kategooria:Unique voices Kategooria:Warlocks Kategooria:Monster Guide Kategooria:Lands of Conflict Kategooria:Alliance Player's Guide Kategooria:Wizards Kategooria:Barbarians